gods_corrupted_flowerfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Kuro Watanabe
|sexualidade = Desconhecida |altura = 170cm |peso = 57kg |aniversário = |peito = 90 cm |sangue = A |doença = |gostos = *Yuu Matataki *Vinho *Estar sozinha |desgostos = *Qualquer pessoa se aproximando de Yuu *Pessoas bobas e irritantes |família = |status = Viva |ocupação = Assassina de aluguel |ocupação anterior = |afiliação = Equipe Akira |afiliação anterior = |idade = 18}}Kuro Watanabe (渡辺 黒'' Watanabe Kuro'') é um personagem da história God’s Corrupted Flower. Sua primeira aparição acontece no capítulo 1, junto de outros personagens. Ela é uma assassina de aluguel, junto de Hanna Aoi e Yuu Matataki. Aparência Kuro é uma jovem garota de alta estatura, corpo magro e seios grandes. Seus olhos são vermelhos, e possui uma tatuagem preta abaixo do olho esquerdo, que dizem ser uma cicatriz, embora tendo uma cor diferente. Sua pele é muito branca, quase perto de ser pálida. Seus cabelos são negros, curtos, e sua franja é partida ao meio em duas mechas. Atrás de sua cabeça, um laço branco com preto prende uma mecha de cabelo trançada. Em seu pescoço há um colar que foi dado para ela quando ela concluiu seu treinamento como assassina. Sua roupa principal é baseada em um vestido preto “tomara que caia”, com um decote na região dos seios. Na cintura há um laço, e o vestido tem vários babados na parte do centro e no fim do vestido, além de dois relógios no lado esquerdo e direito. Nas costas de sua mão estão dois cristais vermelhos, que se tornam brancos quando Kuro entra em um estado de falta de controle mental, fazendo com que tudo que é branco em suas roupas fique vermelho. Como sapato, ela usa salto alto preto com um coração partido em cada pé, com fitas como os de uma sapatilha de bailarina. Em seus braços, ela usa mangas longas que não cobrem seus ombros, para proteger as queimaduras intensas na área. Quando está fora de controle, seu rosto fica totalmente preto, e é implícito que os olhos trocam de cor para branco. Abaixo de suas roupas há várias tatuagens, embora não possam ser vistas. Personalidade Descrita por si mesma, Kuro é uma garota extremamente fria e antissocial, que não consegue confiar em ninguém com facilidade. Ela prefere estar sozinha, em locais frios, onde ela possa ler e meditar em paz, tentando encontrar alguma paz dentro de seu coração. Embora tenha sérios problemas mentais, ela não deixa que isso se torne muito aparente, com medo de afastar ainda mais as pessoas de si. A jovem afirma o tempo inteiro que odeia estar ao redor de outros seres, porém, isso é apenas uma mentira. No fundo, ela é tão infeliz quanto os outros, e só quer que a alguém a entenda. Sendo uma yandere, Kuro é completamente e extremamente apaixonada por Yuu Matataki, um de seus amigos, e devido aos seus desequilibro mental, ela não hesita em atacar brutalmente pessoas que se mostrem uma ameaça ao seu grande amor, fazendo com que ela perca o controle diversas vezes, e correndo o perigo de matar alguém. Depois que esse tipo de situação acontece, ela costuma desmaiar, e só acordar no dia seguinte, sem lembrar-se de nada do que aconteceu, embora tenha consciência de seus atos, e acredita que ela apenas faz o certo. Ela é inteligente, e muito furtiva. Ela não tem carisma pelos outros ao seu redor, não consegue ter conversar adequadas com as pessoas ao seu redor, por acabar entrando em assuntos perturbadores que afastam as pessoas, além de não ser capaz de rir de nada, pois isso é uma das coisas que ela nunca aprendeu a sentir quando era uma criança. Ela é extremamente ciumenta, e não muito pervertida, apenas quando ela começa imaginar alguma cena constrangedora envolvendo Yuu, em momentos de “duplo sentido”, envolvendo ele. Ela é assustadora e perturbadora, e em pouquíssimas vezes consegue ser fofa, embora Bella Vincent admita que ela é fofa o tempo inteiro. Sendo boa em cozinha, ela viveu sozinha por muito tempo, além de achar inadmissível um pingo de sujeira ao seu redor. História Kuro nasceu da relação de um homem e sua prostituta “favorita”, ou seja, uma gravidez indesejada. Revoltado, o pai da garota decidiu sequestrar mãe e filha, e deixa-las em cativeiro, já que ele era um usuário de drogas e fugitivo de um hospício nem um pouco são. A mãe de Kuro foi obrigada a ser sua “escrava sexual”, sem poder comer adequadamente, ir ao banheiro ou tomar o banho, e permanecer presa por algemas. Ela tinha que fazer suas necessidades lá mesmo caso o homem não estivesse com vontade a levar até o banheiro, dormir lá, e raramente podia comer alguma coisa, além de ser drogada várias vezes quando ela tentava gritar durante os abusos sexuais. Já Kuro, também foi usada como “escrava sexual”, sendo abusada por seu pai desde que tinha apenas um ano de idade. Ela era frequentemente espancada até sangrar quando ele tinha crises de raiva ou quando estava drogado, além de ser obrigada a limpar a casa e a sua própria mãe quando ele estava fora. Essa rotina infernal continuou até que Kuro fizesse cinco anos, que foi quando tudo estava cada vez pior. Os abusos sexuais se tornaram cada vez mais frequentes. Dolorosos e cruéis, assim como agressão física, que agora ele tinha pegado o hábito de espancá-la com um pedaço de pau, esmurrando totalmente seu rosto até ficar totalmente desfigurado. Em uma noite escura, Kuro finalmente ficou totalmente insana, e quando seu pai estava dormindo, ela quebrou uma garrafa de cerveja no chão, e rapidamente a enfiou no rosto dele, até o fundo, o deixando tão desfigurado quanto ela. Não satisfeita ainda, ela cortou sua barriga e peito com uma faca, e brincou com os seus órgãos internos. A mãe da garota observou tudo aquilo acontecendo, e com desespero percorrendo todo o seu coração, ela pediu o seguinte para sua filha: “Por favor, me mate, Kuro”. A criança não hesitou, pegou a faca que já estava suja com o sangue de seu pai, ajoelhou-se em frente a sua mãe, que estava nua, sangrando e toda machucada. A mulher começou a chorar, enquanto sorria, abraçando sua filha, murmurando palavras como “desculpa”, e “ande logo com isso”, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Ela retribuiu o abraço de sua mãe por alguns segundos, e depois de murmurar de volta coisas com o mesmo sentido que as coisas que a mãe falava, ela empunhou a faca atrás das costas dela, e com um suspiro, perfurou-a até o fundo, fazendo com que ela cuspisse sangue. Nos últimos momentos de sua mãe, Kuro apenas observou o sorriso grato da mulher que um dia foi uma mulher linda, e acariciou seu rosto, até que ela perdesse a vida, ainda sorrindo. Depois de notar que agora ela estava dentro de uma casa abandonada com dois cadáveres ao seu redor, ela deu uma última encarada no corpo morto da mulher, e rezou para que ela fosse para um lugar melhor. Sem o que fazer, a criança saiu da casa, com suas roupas rasgadas e cobertas de sangue, levando uma faca consigo. Ela assassinou vários animais durante o seu caminho, e em sua cabeça ela não sabia mais o que sentir ou fazer, então ela permaneceu perdida na floresta que rodeava a casa abandonada, até que finalmente, ela chegou na cidade mais próxima. Ela andou pelas ruas, ignorando os olhares assustados dos moradores, até ser encontrada por dois policiais. Eles fizeram perguntas para ela, e depois de notarem que algo estava errado, levaram Kuro para um psiquiatra próximo da região, onde ela passaria por uma terapia. Neste momento, Kuro se encontrou com um fantasma que se nomeou como “Kodomoko”, que se descreve como sendo o fantasma amigo das crianças, dentro de seu quarto, enquanto esperava pelo psiquiatra. Kodomoko convidou Kuro para que fosse com ela, dizendo que iria mostrar o verdadeiro paraíso. Perturbada e insana, a pequena criança concordou, e foi levada para uma dimensão paralela: o grande reino de Kodomoko Ikishima. A dimensão estava cheia de crianças como Kuro, porém, não era exatamente apenas paz e felicidade. A verdade era que Kodomoko era uma fada corrompida, e que seu maior prazer era enganar crianças e as levar para essa dimensão, e criar um grande harém apenas de crianças bonitas. Quando alguma delas crescia, Kodomoko as matava. A menininha ficou assustada com a situação, e tentou fugir das mãos de Kodomoko, porém não tinha para onde ir, ela estava presa dentro daquele lugar. Depois de ser capturada, ela ficou presa dentro de uma cela do castelo, por ter sido malcriada. Nessa hora, ela descobriu a sua habilidade especial, a capacidade de teletransporte. Usando isso, ela decidiu batalhar com Kodomoko, usando a ajuda de Miro, um garoto que queria fugir também. Depois da grande batalha, ela conseguiu encontrar o local de teletransporte que voltava para o planeta Terra, terminando assim, sua visita ao reino da fada corrompida, levando Miro consigo. Porém, eles não puderam viver juntos por muito tempo, já que ele possuía câncer, e isso acabou o matando em pouco tempo. Depois da morte de seu primeiro amigo, ela decidiu continuar vagando sozinha pelo mundo, até que encontrar um lugar onde pudesse ficar. Desde seus seios anos até os onze anos, ela vagou sozinha. Parava em uma casa ou outra por um tempo, tentava arranjar alguém pudesse pagar ela por algum pequeno trabalho, e dormia na rua. Isso tudo mudou quando ela encontrou “Kiyotaka-sensei”, um mestre de artes marciais que cuidava de um curso secreto que ensinava crianças entre 9 e 14 anos a como lutar e se protegerem, e depois as dava emprego de “assassinos de aluguel”. O homem salvou Kuro da rua, e a ingressou no curso. Depois de formar junto de seus amigos, Hanna Aoi, Bankka Kutayaka, e Yuu Matataki, ela decidiu seguir o seu caminho junto de Yuu, por ser apaixonada por ele, e ter o desejo de protegê-lo. Então, os dois começaram a trabalhar juntos como assassinos. Um pouco antes de a guerra eclodir, Kuro conheceu Bella Vincent, sua atual melhor amiga, que estava sendo encurralada por demônios. A garota perdeu vista de seu parceiro Yuu, então decidiu deixar com que a pessoa que salvou a seguisse, fazendo com que as duas criassem um grande laço. Antes de serem enviadas para o Grande Campeonato, elas estavas tentando sobreviver juntas, procurando por Yuu. Relacionamentos Família Mãe e pai Kuro nunca interagiu diretamente com seu pai de verdade, ela nunca o respondia, e isso resultava em castigos severos. Ela fazia tudo o que ele queria calada, e ela acredita que ele nunca ouviu a sua voz, além de seus gemidos de dor quando ele a batia. Kuro odeia seu pai, e não se arrepende de ter o matado, ela se sente até aliviada de saber que ele não existe mais nesse universo. Já com sua mãe, Kuro diz que se sente triste de ter a matado, pois mesmo que as duas nunca passassem tempo juntas devido aos acontecimentos dentro da casa, ela a amava da mesma forma, pois sua mãe sempre tentava berrar, gritar e discutir em sua defesa, mesmo que isso resultasse em coisas ruins para ela depois. Kuro gostaria de ter se relacionado mais com sua mãe, mas não teve outro jeito. A mulher já estava totalmente destruída, e provavelmente não voltaria ao normal e acabaria se matando de qualquer forma. Curso de assassinos Kiyotaka-sensei Kiyotaka foi como um pai amoroso e carinhoso que Kuro nunca teve. Ele deu roupas novas, comida, água e um lugar para morar depois de acolhê-la, e a garota viu nele um salvador, e começou a idolatra-lo como se fosse um deus. Depois de se formar, Kuro agradeceu Kiyotaka por tudo que fez, e prometeu que iria visita-lo. Porém, isso não pôde ser realizado, pois o mestre foi assassinado um tempo depois. Bankka Kutayaka e Hanna Aoi Kuro é amiga de Hanna e Bankka, embora não sejam tão intimas quanto Kuro é com Bella. No passado, as três costumavam fazer festas do pijama no quarto de Hanna, e brincavam muito juntas. Mesmo sendo tecnicamente a mais nova no local, ela era a mais séria e inteligente entre as três. Depois que se formaram, elas se separaram, já que Kuro decidiu seguir Yuu e as outras duas partiram em uma jornada juntas. Bankka fica feliz que ela pôde reencontrar Kuro depois de todo esse tempo. Interesse romântico Yuu Matataki Kuro e Yuu se conheceram no curso, e desde então ela o segue, e o protege, e deixa bem claro que é completamente apaixonada por ele, esperando que ela possa ser aceita algum dia. Desde que eram crianças, eles tinham uma grande e forte amizade, se ajudando e se consolando em momentos de dificuldade, e isso fez com que Kuro se sentisse acolhida sentimental pela primeira vez em sua vida, o que resultou em sua paixão por ele. O desejo da garota é poder casar com Yuu algum dia, e nunca mais sair de seu lado, nem que para isso ela tenha que matar várias pessoas. Embora Kuro seja altamente obcecada por ele, Yuu não é capaz de retribuir seus sentimentos, pois apenas enxerga ela como uma irmãzinha mais nova, embora ele aprecie o sentimento dela por ele. Equipe Akira Bella Vincent Bella é a melhor amiga de Kuro, e as duas se conheceram há cerca de dois anos. As duas são extremamente apegadas uma a outra, e é dito que a única pessoa com quem Kuro já sorriu genuinamente foi com Bella, nem mesmo com Yuu isso já aconteceu, já que seus sorrisos com ele costumam ser forçados, já que ela uma grande ansiedade por estar ao seu lado. As duas garotas decidiram embarcar em uma jornada juntas, e ainda continuam com esse plano para depois que elas fugirem da dimensão em que foram enviadas. Embora se amem muito, Bella possui um sentimento especial de amor por Kuro, embora a yandere não tenha ideia disso. A cientista é extremamente apaixonada por sua amiga, e mesmo que ela saiba que não poderá ter seu amor correspondido por conta da paixão dela por Yuu, Bella tem planos de se confessar, por medo de ser realmente tarde demais. Um detalhe peculiar, é que Kuro afirma que "mataria qualquer um pela felicidade de Bella". Habilidades Teletransporte A habilidade especial de Kuro é o teletransporte. Ela a desenvolveu enquanto estava no reino de Kodomoko, aos cinco anos de idade, e usou isso para derrotar a fada corrompida. Ela usa sua habilidade para cometer assassinatos com eficiência e se locomover rapidamente, mas também usa para coisas do bem, como por exemplo, ajudar pessoas com quem ela se importa. Curiosidades *Kuro é baseada em yanderes e garotas "edgy". *No início, Kuro seria completamente séria, fria, e incapaz de sentir nenhum tipo de emoção além do ódio. Isso foi levemente alterado devido ao fato de que sua personalidade seria muito parecida com a de Hanna Aoi. *O anime favorito de Kuro é Corpse Party: Tortured Souls, embora ela não admita isso. *Kuro é a personagem mais insana da Equipe Akira. *Seu passado foi inspirado em um personagem de Angels of Death, Isaac Foster. *Kuro teria originalmente 15 anos, e usaria um uniforme escolar cinza e cabelo longo. Isso foi alterado por ser considerado muito genérico. *Kuro é um das três yanderes da história, junto de Mako Linshua e Maria. Galeria Child Kuro concept art.png|Concept art dos estágios de Kuro na infância 14 Watanabe Kuro Concept Art.png|Segunda concept art de Kuro (23/07/2018) Watanabe Kuro Concept Art.png|Primeira concept art de Kuro (12/03/2018) Kuro and Bella.png|Kuro e Bella com seus visuais antigos. Watanabe Kuro.png|Visual "beta" de Kuro. (23/02/2018) Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Equipe Akira